1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image album creating system, an image album creating method and an image album creating program. More specifically, the invention relates to an image album creating system, an image album creating method and an image album creating program for creating an image album by using images provided from an orderer of the image album.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a method of causing a user to edit images read at low resolution and recording edit information and then of editing and outputting the images read at high resolution based on the edit information as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1998-200730 for example.
There has been also proposed a method of causing a user to make an order to create media by transmitting images and order information via on-line and of transmitting preview of the media at low resolution (sum-nail) as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-318221 for example.
The server prepares and issues an order sheet when it obtains image information from the user. Then, there has been proposed a method of printing desirable images by specifying images to be fitted into image frames of a template selected through a portable phone while making reference to No. of the images described in the order sheet as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-48284 for example.
However, because the invention described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1998-200730 requires the user to edit images, it takes time for the user who is not accustomed to editing images. It may be also hard for the user to edit all images when there is a lot of images. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-318221 also requires the user to transmit all images to the server at first, so that it may take a lot of time and may increase communication traffics and communication costs, though it depends on communication speed, to transmit a large number of images to the server in creating an album for example. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-48284 also requires the user to input all identification Nos. of images to be printed one by one to the portable phone, so that it also takes a lot of works and time for the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an image album creating system, an image album creating method and an image album creating program, which are capable of solving the above-mentioned problems. This object may be achieved through the combination of features described in independent claims of the invention. Dependent claims thereof specify preferable embodiments of the invention.